1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof construction, and particularly to tools used by roof construction personnel in building and repairing roofs. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable utility box for holding workers' tools, scaffolding and the like, especially on sloping roofs.
2. Description of Related Art
Roofing work, including installing and repairing shingles, as well as related painting and siding work on roof dormers, involves workers walking up and down on a sloping roof where no flat surface exists. Yet, a flat surface is desirable for cutting materials, resting tools and other objects, and for standing and walking. Roofers are adept at walking on such slopes, and where the roof pitch is severe, attaching toe boards to prevent them and their tools from sliding off. A need exists for creating a temporary, flat surface on a roof.
When a flat surface is mandatory, roof workers must retreat to the ground, use the flat surface for cutting or forming whatever they need, and then return to the roof carrying the object(s). Alternately, a co-worker on the ground performs these functions on the ground while the roofing worker waits or does something else, potentially increasing labor costs. A need exists for means for saving trips up and down access ladders and for minimizing labor costs in roofing work.
Similarly, roofing workers must carry their tools with them while moving around on a pitched roof, or leave them on the ground to be retrieved or handed up when needed. A need exists for a station for keeping commonly used roofing work tools on the roof.